Non dépôt: No trust in the 76th hunger games!
by tiggerluhoo
Summary: Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games! This year will take the Hunger Games on a spin that has never been taken before! Submit your tribute, and may the odds be EVER in you favor!BTW: REMEMBER TO PUT WHAT DISTRICT YOUR TRIBUTE IS IN! THX! :
1. Tribute form

Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! I know everyone does this, but I just wanted to try it. Please submit your tribute below with this information.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Volunteered/chosen:

If chosen, reaction:

If volunteered, then why:

personality:

Family(Age to):

Bf/Gf:

Why you think he/she deserves to win:

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Interview costume:

Chariot costume:

Angle for interviews:

Intelligence (between 1-12):

Friends:

Usual Outfit:

Reaping outfit:

Alliance:

Thoughts about the capitol:

Token:

Appearance:

Stylist (Name, looks, personality):

Relationship to other tribute in their district:

Idea's for death if they die?:

Extra Facts:

Please tell me all you can about your tribute! The more you tell me, the easier it will be to write about that tribute! And remember that I may change a couple of things if they don't fit with the story. I can only have 1 boy and 1 girl in each of the districts! So hurry! The list will fill up fast!

District One: Luxury Items

District 2: Stone and Weaponry

District 3: Electronics

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Scientific Research

District 6: Medicine

District 7: Lumber

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Food Processing

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

Thanks a lot! And remember... MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


	2. The final chance to enter a tribute

Hey! I love all your tributes so far, but I need more in order to start writing. BTW: You can submit as many tributes as you want! THX!

The form is on the first chapter, but remember to put your district! Sorry, I forgot to put it on the form.

:P

YOU CAN SUBMIT MORE THAN ONE TRIBUTE! Just PM me on the 2nd one. Please enter as many as you like.

FYI: The * indicates bloodbath tributes. They won't even be mentioned in the book except for deaths. If you would like a spot that is taken by a bloodbath tribute, pm me about it.

D1

M:

F: Saphire Zonalize

D2

M:

F:

D3

M: Vincent Richards "Vin"

F: Eliren Kaerel

D4

M: Blaise Gardner

F: Leyah Opal

D5

M:

F: Mary Hogwire

D6

M:Lane Mckray**

F: Emily Laborell**

D7

M

F: Cordelia (Cori) Harlow

D8

M

F: Kendal Resista

D9

M: Rutger Backwell **

F

D10

M: Graden Evermire**

F: Jeremy Backburn**

D11

M: Sander Gomez**

F: Solas Ave

D12

M: Strauss Montgomery

F: Tetty Larkson

THX A LOT! REMEMBER: This is the last posting I'm doing before starting the story. All spots are first come first serve. PLZ submit tributes!

Any ideas for the book would also be appreciated. THX!


	3. No more tributes: Final tributes List

Just so you know, there is no longer any open spots in the 76th games! Those that were left are bloodbath tributes. THANK YOU so much everyone who entered a tribute. I will have the first chapter of reapings out soon. Thanks!

This is a list of all of the tributes. If there is a problem, pm me. The * indicates bloodbath tributes. THANKS!

D1

M: James E. Womack ( my character)

F: Saphire Zonalize

D2

M: Mathew darnsworth **? ( I Might be wrong on this one, and also on the female too)

F: Jaicee Hanns (mine also)

D3

M: Vincent Richards "Vin"

F: Eliren Kaerel

D4

M: Blaise Gardner

F: Leyah Opal

D5

M: Alexander Fredrick Van Der Donck

F: Mary Hogwire**

D6

M:Lane Mckray**

F: Emily Laborell**

D7

M: Kenneth Marlow**

F: Katie "bug" Farnsworth**

D8

M: Mark Thacker**

F: Kendal Resista

D9

M: Rutger Backwell **

F: Cordelia (Cori) Harlow

D10

M: Graden Evermire**

F: Jeremy Backburn**

D11

M: Sander Gomez**

F: Solas Ave

D12

M: Strauss Montgomery

F: Tetty Larkson


	4. District 1 Reaping

District 1: James E. Womack

Something is tickling my nose. I groan and roll over, pretending to snore. "Jamie! Get up! Today's the Reaping!" My little sister Mary says, still tickling me. My heart drops. The reaping. _Please, don't let me get picked today. _I pray silently. _What will Mary do if I get picked?_

I roll over and give her a hug, tickling her back in the process. "Well, I'm up now." I say through her laughter. "JAMES! STOP!" She screeched, laughing. Finally, I stop.

I get dressed and look in the mirror. I must keep up my image for the reaping. I comb my messy blonde curls, trying to get them to stay. They won't stay, so I give up. I have bags under my blue eyes from lack of sleep. I don't sleep the night before the reaping. The thought of having to leave my sister behind terrifies me.

Mary and I make our way through the streets toward the main square, where the reaping will be held. I love the Capitol, but I don't think the Hunger Games solve anything. As if a bunch of kids killing each other to survive would stop rebellion and war. That doesn't sound right.

We are at the square now, and I join the 16 year old's, leaving my sister with one of our neighbors with a hug. I get there, but there is none of the usual chatter between my friends. Instead, they are talking about who is going to get picked. I don't join in there conversation, but stare straight ahead at the continuously turning reaping balls. Four of those papers have my name on it.

Now, Larmin Jokstring comes up. He is the escort, who will be drawing out the names of the people to die- err.. ummm... I mean destined to go into the hunger games. He has Neon Yellow straight hair that falls in crimped sheets to his shoulders. He has a million piercings all over his body, which sickens me. His eyes are surgically enhanced to resemble a bright yellow also. This is the style of the district. When I'm old enough, if I survive that long, I'm going to get my eyes to go all black, then have my hair died orange. Like a pumpkin.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 76th Hunger Games!" He says in his accent. I wish I could copy it. No matter how many times I've tried, I've failed. The mayor comes up and reads a long speech about the rebellion of district 13, and why we have the games and stuff. I tune this out, having already heard this many times in the past years.

"Ladies first!" He says, reaching in his hand to pull out the name. If someone dropped a pin, it would be the loudest thing here. Everyone is holding their breath. "And the Girl tribute for district one is... Daisy Merribell!" A groan from the crowd. No one likes it when 12 year old get picked. She starts making her way up to the stands, but someone steps ahead of her.

"I volunteer!" She says gasping desperately pushing the 12 year old back. A sigh from that family, and Daisy hugged the girl in thankfulness.

"My name is Saphire Zonalize, and I'm 15." She says, taking her place on the stage.

"Well, then, let's get to the Boys. The boys tribute will be... James Womack!" Larmin says happily. I can't have heard right. Did he just say my name? He can't have said my name. But no, he says it again. "JAMIE! NOOOO!" shouts Mary. Oh Mary. This is going to make me cry. Someone is holding her back, but she's crying and trying to get to me. I feel like crying, but I can't. Not with all these people. I put on an expressionless mask and shake hands with the person who I will kill to get home. She is going to die. They are all going to die. I will get back to Mary.

District 1: Saphire Zonalize

I wake to a slight breeze ruffling my hair. I know what's coming. Quickly, I whip up and dodge the arrows aimed at my skull. Quickly, I run through the obstacle course, climbing over walls, doing monkey bars, shooting arrows through the dummies head. When I finish I look at my time.

"Better then usual." A hard voice inters behind me. I whip around. It is one of my trainers, Sarah. She is the one who is in charge of my obstacle course training. This happens every day. I get woken up, and on the edge of sleep I have to avoid death. Why? Because someday, I'm going to be in the hunger games.

I tell her that it's because of the reaping. I have to be in top shape if this is the year I will go and win the games. She agrees and congratulates me. Quickly, in the dark, for it is only 4:00 am, I run my 3 miles. Finally, I finish with my training.

Now is when my mother takes over. She curls my auburn waist length hair into tight ringlets and puts me in a poofy blue dress that adds padding, making me look like I have curves, instead of looking like the board I am. She puts on Some light purple eye shadow, making my brown eyes pop. This will have to do.

We get to the reaping, and I go to the 15 year old section. Everyone is talking about who is going to get drawn out, and a couple are hoping it is them. I don't want to go into the games, but I must bring pride to my family. Maybe I will volunteer this year.

The escort Larmin Jokstring bounces on the stage, his neon yellow hair flouncing around. I wish my parents would let me die my hair crazy colors. The mayor comes up and reads out the statement about the rebellion of district 13, and I zone out until he says, "Ladies First!" and draws his hand in.

"And the girl tribute for district 1 will be... Daisy Merribell!" He says, reading off the name excitedly. Wait, this can't be right. This is a 12 year old. I geuss this is my year. Daisy is a friend of my sister Ruby's. I can't let her go. She starts walking up in tears, but I step in front of her. "I volunteer!" I shout, pushing her behind me. She hugs me in gratitude. I hug her back and make my way up to the stage.

I drone out everything until the name is called out for the boys. "James E. Womack!" Shouts Larmin. I hear a cry, high and girlish calling for him. Probably his sister or something.

When we shake hands ,his are sweaty and you can see the fear in his eyes, even though he is trying to hide it. This will be an easy kill. He is going to die. I am going to win, whatever it takes.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one... oops! I don't own the hunger games, nor any of the characters. **

**Also, I skipped the district 2 reapings because they are bloodbath tributes. Any bloodbath tributes will not get to have any personal views. **

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE DISTRICT 3 REAPINGS! **

District 3: Vincent Richards

I hear a chirp, high and whistling, arousing my from my bed. I hadn't slept well last night. Again. The chirping continues. This makes me angry.

I get out of bed, pressing a secret switch behind my bed. This causes a wall to turn around and reveal to me my subjects. One of the mice was whimpering, squeaking. This one was what woke me up. I picked him up and broke his neck, killing him instantly. I have no patience for unwilling subjects. I take record of all the results in my experiments. The paper looks like this:

Subject one: Mouse 476

Things done: doused in water, then electricuted in small shots

Status: Subject has lost the will to live. It sits there, twitching. It hasn't eaten it's food for days. I concure that it has lost it's will to live.

Subject two: Mouse 324

Things done: injected it with a rabid virus

Status: Subject is racing around it's cage, trying to find a way out. Virus has made it swell, and I concure that the subject will not live for much longer.

And so on and so forth. There are 32 subjects, not counting the dead one. I did this with all of them. It is so interesting to see what happens. No one knows about this. If they did, surely they would try and execute me. TRY. They would never be able to kill me. That is impossible.

Suddenly I remember. Today is the reaping. Oh joy. Another round of helpless kids get killed by the capitol. I put on my usual cloths, jeans and a red shirt. I refuse to dress up for the capitol. Not after how they killed all of my family. I look at myself in the mirror, hating the image. Dirty blonde hair that comes down to my shoulders, pale skin and dark blue eyes with bags under them. I don't pay attention to that though. Instead, I look at myself and think "Why me? Why did they not kill me too?"

I go to the square. Everyone is already there, and I am late. No one pays attention to me, they are all focused on the escort. I hate him too. I hate all of the capitol. I go to the 17 year old section. Everyone backs away from me a couple of inches. They are all scared of me, the little worms.

They have already drawn out the name for the girls. I look up to see the girl. This girl is very small, probably 12 or 13. I knew her once. I can't remember her very well though.

The escort goes over to the boys ball, the papers tumbling in an endless cycle. I don't pay attention to his appearance. Suddenly I hear my name.

"And the boys tribute for district 3 is... Vincent Richards!"

I look around for volunteers, though I see none. They all want me gone and out of their hair. I don't care though. I am going to make them all sorry. I will come back and have revenge, after I win this.

I walk up to the stage and shake hands with the girl. She looks a little shocked, and easy victim. I will take her out first. In my mind, I start imagining how I will kill her... Maybe cutting a piece off at a time, listening to her scream as I slowly kill her. On my face creeps a grin I cannot conceal. She grins back naively, thinking it to be a smile of friendship. What an easy victim. This shall be fun.

No one comes and sees me at the justice building. No one needs to. Why would they anyway? I get mad and break a couple of vases, scattering soil and plant everywhere. I feel a pinch in my elbow, and everything goes black.

District 3: Eliren Kaerel

The bed is shaking, bouncing me up and down. Kilia and Issi, my little sisters, jumped on top of me. "WAKE UP ELLIE!" They shout into my ears. This is how I wake up every morning, because I share a bed with the two. I am in a happy mood until I remember. Today is the reaping.

I put on my best cloths, a green shirt with a long blue skirt and slip my feet into green sandles. My mother does my hair, curling my brownish-red hair and twisting it into an elegant knot at the back of my head. She applies makeup to my face, making my grey eyes pop.

We go to the square, and I go off into the 13 year old section and join my friends. We don't talk much, but other girls talk about how they want to get chosen, but their parents had forbidden them to volunteer.

The escort, Trist Mengrey hops onto the stage. He is wearing his rainbow curls, and a sparkly suit. His eyes are completely black. Creepy.

"Welcome District 3 to the annual Reaping!" He pipes up in that silly capitol accent. I almost smile. Capitol people are so bizzare with their fashions and accent. Like clowns.

"Ladies first!" He says, and flounces over to the continuily rolling girls ball. "And the girls tribute for District three is Eliren Kaerel!" He shouts.

I am numb, and shocked. I can barely move. Numbly, I shuffle up to the stage. No one volunteers, which seems to surprise Trist. I can't pay attention to anything he says. I am lost in my own world until someone takes my hand. I look up, and flinch. It is Vincent Richards. He is the other tribute. I am so scared of him. I shake his hand, and he grins. Hmmm... Maybe he's not as bad as everyone says. He looks friendly enough. But soooo tall! Maybe he will join the careers with me.

My family comes and sees me in the justice building. My aunt comes first, and brings me a token. It was my Cousins token, who went to the hunger games 6 years ago. I push the painfull memory away and accept the necklace, that has a silver hear reading Hope on it.

Then the rest of my family comes, and the crying starts. I do hope I make it home. I don't thin kI will, but I promise my little sisters I will come back for them. Lying through my teeth. I am not going to make it home. I can't kill a human! Suddenly we hear crashes in another room, sounds like glass is breaking. It's probably Vincent having another fit. I say goodbye to my family as the peacekeepers drag them out. And then I board the train. On the train, I cry myself to sleep, dousing the pillow.

REVIEWS PLEASE! I will update on district 4 reapings as soon as I can! THANKYOU

And of course... MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Hey all! Thank you so much for waiting so long for the update! According to my mom, schoolwork comes before writing... :( **

**People of Fanfiction! I present to you...The District 4 Reapings!**

**Blaise Gardner**

I wake up knowing that today is the day. The day that soon will go down in history. Today, I will go into the hunger games. Today, some little shrimp will cry thanks as he gets spared of going into the hunger games. Today shall be the day that the other tributes will lose their will to win. I am going to to get the fame and glory and riches.

After giving myself this pep talk, I get up and dress in a simple white shirt and black pants. I want people to notice me for how strong and big I am, not for the cloths I am wearing. I mess up my already sticking up brown hair. This drives my mother crazy, because like me, my hair refuses to obey her. Right as I am about to walk out the door, I remember to grab a token. The first thing my hand scramble upon is a blue button. It will do.

Next thing I know, we are at the square and the girl has been drawn. I hope she is going to be a career, with her tall muscular form she would be a great ally. I don't want to kill her, she is quite beautiful actually, but everyone must die, because I will win the hunger games.

The escort goes over to the ball for boys, it's papers continually turning. Before he even pulls out a name, I call out and volunteer. The escort looks scared of me as I make my way past the little shrimps, shoving them out of the way and coming up to the stage. Roughly I shake hands with the tribute and tell the escort my name. The crowd stares at me warily, as though scared I would go on a rampage. I keep my boiling anger inside me. I don't care about them. They will all love me when I come bringing riches.

The last thing I see is my group of Careers, cheering me on. I ignore them, pretending to be above them, and board the train.

**Leyah Opal**

I wake to silence. That is all the is left. Silence. This is all that has accompanied me for 5 years, since my parents drowned and I have no siblings. I'm used to it now. I live alone. Why do I have to go to the reapings? There is no point in life now. There is nothing. Why?

While I contemplate, I put on my nicest cloths, in honor of my mother's wishes. Blue pants and a white shirt. Simple, and inconspicious. I brush my black waist length hair in long strokes, feeling the feathery soft layers fall gently down my back. I erase the bags under my Irish Green eyes with makeup. The purple lidded eyes make me sad. My condition has drastically falled since my parents died. I still wake from nightmares screaming for them.

To complete the simple look, I put on my mother necklace. It's a chain, with a metal swan clasped to it. On the back it has their names and their love. Inside the swan are hidden pictures of my parents that I secretly put inside after they gave me the necklace, all that they could recover from the place where the ship sunk.

I go to the 16 year old section and go to the back unnoticed. I see some of my old friends, Sarah and Mary talking. They laugh. I am jealous. How can they be so happy when the world is dull and dead? I am lost in thoughts until I feel someone leading me up to the stage. What? I am temporarily confused. Then I realize that I have been drawn out. Many people volunteer, but I turn them down. This way will be better. I can go down at someone's hands instead of my own.

The boy tribute drawn catches my attention for some reason... Then I remember. Back when the world was happy and innocent, back when my parents were alive, I had a crush on him. He looks at me, and sadly doesn't recognize me. Or at least he doesn't seem to. I realize why I used to like him. His beautiful stone grey eyes, his messy brown hair that never stays down, his tall stature. He a couple of inches taller then me, and muscular.

My parents don't come to visit me. I am about to cry when I realize why. Oh, right, they are dead. Oh well. In a couple of weeks I will be joining them. When I board the train everyone is cheering for the other tribute. Not for me. No one remembers me, no one cares. Oh well, I'm dead in a couple of weeks anyway.


End file.
